


Season One Promo/Trailer

by dawnchsr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All first season goodness and why we love H5-0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season One Promo/Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Beat Down by X-ray Dog


End file.
